Cruor (Race)
Cruor's ( Coming from the Latin word for blood (that flows from a wound), gore; akin to crude) are one of the many races that inhabit Efolio. however rarely seen , as they tend to live in highly forested area's. Most never travel beyond 'home'. Culture ------ Cruor's like stated before rarely leave what they call home. They live in tribes some ranging in the 100's while others are in the low fifty's. The tribes are close nit , leading them are almost always two alphas with equal power. With one another they are very social creatures, however if met by someone not of their kind. Most are hostel towards them. Their intelligence ranges like a humans would. While most would be able to expand their knowledge if they could it's hard to do so. Since at a young age they are thought to obey the elders listen to the planet and never go away from home. The tribes are very strict about this thus once someone leaves without a blessing they are outcast-ed and shunned from home even if it was a mistake. Once a Crour enters outside they blessed home they are said to lose the 'touch' with the planet. Thus not being able to 'hear' it anymore. They are often 'marked' by burning or by other means , to show other tribes and other beings about the shame they have brought. Habitat -------- Most Cruor's live in what looks like 'tree' houses. Using only what the planet can produce to build their shelters. So most area's where they live are either made up of cave systems , tree houses , or rarely stone. However they always live in thick jungles and forests. Keeping away from the sights of others at all costs. Anatomy ---- Their anatomy is much like a humans is with a few differences. One being their long ears. Able to move in 180 degrees, Their ears almost always stand up but depending on emotion they can/will move. T heir tail is also something not seen on humans. It ranges on size some going as large as 6ft in length some being only a few inches. Their tails are made up of skin and at the end a poof or more of hair depending on if they trim it or not. Their hands have retractable claws used for defense only much like a cats. The inside of their month's color depends on the color of their eyes. ( Ie: They where born with blue eyes they will have a blue tongue / flesh inside of mouth. This also determines the color of their genitalia.) Their canine teeth are longer and shaper then the rest. Used to cut into the meat that they eat. Even though they live in thick trees or even caves their skin is very smooth and thin. Making it easy to break . (Thus making them bad fighters.) The color of their skin is vareing shades of brown. Their hair however is almost always brown to black. The alpha's however have white or Blonde hair along with their children.It's un heard of for the child of an alpha not to become an alpha later on or start their own tribe. Diet ------ -soon- Mating ------ -soon- Category:Misc Category:Races